


О вкусной и здоровой пище

by Jane_Doe



Series: Хроники военнопленного дельфина [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Чрезмерная разборчивость в еде до добра не доводит.





	О вкусной и здоровой пище

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

– Яичница? – вслух удивился Блоухол, озадаченно разглядывая свой первый на положении «военнопленного» завтрак.

– А ты чего ждал? – буркнул Шкипер, сноровисто расправляясь со своей порцией.

– Чего-нибудь более… военного. Думал, вы едите одни консервы и эти, как их – пайки?

– Иногда бывают и консервы, и сухпайки, – подтвердил Прапор. – Но вообще-то мы предпочитаем обычную еду. Готовим по очереди, сегодня черед Рико.

– Вы пускаете психа к плите?

Рико на это замечание только насмешливо фыркнул, явно ничуть не обидевшись, а Ковальски прохладно уточнил:

– То есть тот факт, что мы «пускаем» его к динамиту, тринитротолуолу и десятку моделей огнестрельного оружия, не говоря уже о холодном, тебя не тревожит? Рико отлично готовит, и не только яичницу, сам убедишься.

Сразу после завтрака коммандос занялись своими делами, а Блоухол, у которого никаких дел на чужой базе не было, промаявшись целый час от скуки, в конце концов решил проверить, чем занят в своей лаборатории Ковальски. Всегда полезно заранее изучить научные разработки врага.

У окна гостиной он задержался: действо, развернувшееся на газоне перед домом, напоминало отрывок документалки «Из жизни животных» по каналу Дискавери. Вдоль изгороди крался, то и дело замирая, пушистый серый кот, а за ним так же медленно, но неотвратимо сокращая дистанцию, следовал Рико, и в грациозной плавности его движений было куда больше сходства с «кошачьими» хищниками, чем у откормленного и явно домашнего кота.

Еще несколько мягких, убыстряющихся шагов, бросок – Рико молниеносно сцапал животное, и на его перечеркнутой шрамом разбойничьей физиономии отразился чистый восторг дикаря, удачно завершившего охоту. «Трофей» утробно взвыл, так, что было слышно даже в доме, и запустил в охотника когти, явно намереваясь дорого продать свою свободу, но Рико это не смутило: перехватив добычу поудобнее, он деловито пересек двор и пропал из виду, выскользнув в калитку.

Френсис поежился. Подчиненные Шкипера были совсем не похожи на тех, кто мучает животных, но Рико с головой не дружит, мало ли что ему взбрело. Он собирался было поинтересоваться отношением Рико к котам у Ковальски, но тот, едва завидев Блоухола в дверях лаборатории, скомандовал, словно только его и ждал:

– Френсис, подай амперметр. И вот здесь подержи, рук не хватает.

Блоухол, конечно, огрызнулся для порядка (нечего распоряжаться, он гениальный ученый, а не какой-нибудь лаборантишка!), но полезному занятию обрадовался настолько, что позабыл обо всех своих вопросах, вспомнив снова только ближе к обеду, когда заглянул на кухню.

Рико, помогая себе ножом, безжалостно выдирал внутренности из распластанной на разделочной доске тушки. На первый взгляд Блоухолу показалось, что тушка куриная. Потом он разглядел вытянутый силуэт с четырьмя лапами и понял, что это какое-то некрупное животное…

Последний рывок – Рико разжал изукрашенные свежими царапинами пальцы, и осклизлый ком потрохов звучно шлепнулся в тарелку. Блоухол судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь унять подкатившую к горлу тошноту, но тут же пожалел – от усилившегося запаха сырого мяса и требухи замутило еще сильнее. Рико, уловив, что с ним что-то не так, рыкнул вопросительно, но Френсис уже стремительно катил свое кресло подальше от кухни.

К обеду он все-таки появился, непонятно на что надеясь, но в расставленных на столе тарелках дымилось ароматное мясо, и от вкусного запаха ему стало только хуже.

– Я не буду это есть!

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него с разной степенью недоумения.

– Вы хоть знаете, чем этот психопат собирается вас накормить?

– Разумеется, – сухо ответил Ковальски. – Может, ты больше привык к говядине или свинине, но это тоже самое обычное мясо, Френсис.

– Я _не буду_ это есть. Вы все ненормальные!

– Блоухол, ты часом не вегетарианец? – поинтересовался Шкипер таким тоном, что стало очевидно: в его картине мира хуже вегетарианцев были только хиппи, и то ненамного.

– Он же ел мясо при нас, я помню, – с сомнением вклинился в разговор Прапор.

– Тогда какой селёдкиной матери мы выслушиваем эту истерику?! Он что, считает, что его здесь деликатесами кормить будут? Не хочет есть – пусть не ест!

Прапор, подскочив, порылся в кухонном шкафчике и под неодобрительным взглядом Шкипера протянул Блоухолу пачку печенья. Выкатывая кресло в коридор, Френсис слышал, как за его спиной вразнобой застучали столовые приборы.

Прапор заглянул к нему, когда печенье почти закончилось.

– Ты как, успокоился немного? – спросил он, переводя сочувственный взгляд с опустевшей пачки на мрачного насупленного Френсиса. – Что на тебя нашло?

Блоухол упрямо молчал. Прапор присел рядом с ним на койку.

– Зря ты не захотел с нами обедать. Рико вообще хорошо готовит, но жаркое из кролика ему всегда особенно удается.

– Кркх… – Френсис поперхнулся последней печенюшкой. – Что ты сказал?

– Жаркое из кролика, – повторил Прапор. – С перцем и розмарином, очень вкусно.

– Из кролика, – механически повторил Блоухол. – А…

– Что?

– Нет, ничего. Слушай, я тут видел, как Рико кота ловил. Не знаешь, зачем?

– Это соседский, вечно лезет к нам: то во двор, то в дом. Однажды застрял в вентиляции, полдня доставали; с тех пор Рико, как только его видит, сразу избавляется, а просто прогнать ему скучно, поймать интереснее. Он его потом хозяевам относит. А те каждый раз говорят спасибо, но смотрят всегда с таким подозрением… Можно подумать, Рико их ненаглядного Мистера Паффи не домой возвращает, а съесть собирается, – засмеялся Прапор.

– Действительно, как можно такое подумать, – согласился Френсис, тоскливо глядя на обертку от печенья. – Прапор… а во сколько у вас ужин?

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
